


Prepare for battle

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Game of Thrones References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: Ser Conan overlooks the camp full of knights when King Reed joins him.





	Prepare for battle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, enjoy < 3

Ser Conan stood on the hill, taking in the view of the busy camp in front of him. Thousands upon thousands of knights were preparing for battle: training, sharpening their weapons or simply getting drunk. Who knows, maybe for the last time.  
Hundreds of campfires were burning brightly, their flames shooting to the dark sky and turning it a bright shade of orange.  
A deep sigh escaped his lips as he let his mind wander. All he thought about was his King; his lover. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He cought a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eye, and immidately recognized the person.  
"Your Grace, what are you doing here?" he asked, bowing his head.  
"I could ask you the same question, Ser" King Reed answered. He was wearing a huge, golden crown, encrusted with diamonds and saphires. His armor was a light blue shade, like the sky on a hot, summer day. A crow munchig on a piece of meat, the King's coat of arms, was painted on the steel.  
Ser Conan didn't responed, only looked back to the camp in front of him.  
"I came out here to tell you something, Conan. I want you to know - " the King started in a soft voice. He used that voice only when he talked to Conan, when they were alone. "I want you to know, that if I die on the battlefieled tomo-"  
He was cut off by the Knight smashing his lips on the King's. He was caught off guard at first, but kissed back, tangling his ungloved hands in Conan's dark brown hair.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentance" the knight whispered when they pulled away, his breath warm on Reed's face.  
The king sighed and hugged Conan tightly.  
"I'm scared, my love. I can't bear the thought of losing you" he said in a trembling voice. Conan simply hugged back, not knowing how to respond to that, and kept mumbling sweet nothings into Reed's ear.  
The camp was slowly going to sleep, at least half of the fires that burned previously were now out, and the only things that could be heard was the fires cran clinking goblets and an occasional laugh coming from one of the tents. Conan and his king stood on the hill, watching everything in a comfortable silence.  
"I just wanted to let you know, that I want you to continue fighting for the Iron Throne after I'm gone" Reed suddenly said. Conan blinked in surprise, looking at him. The distant fires were glistening in his eyes as he smiled painfully. "I have many enemies. I know I won't survive this war, so please, my love, win the Iron Throne for me."  
Conan was unable to speak, watching his King, his beloved. He was so beautiful, here, under the stars, so peaceful yet so troubled. Conan, not knowing what else to do, got down on one knee and laid his sword down at Reed's feet.  
" I'll never let you die. Not before me. I've pledged -" Conan started, but Gavin put a finger on Conan's mouth and pulled his chin up.  
"I know what you pledged. And I want you to pledge something else. I want you to swear to me, that you'll win the Trone for me, and carry on with your life. You are the best man I've ever known" he said. He pulled Conan up, and did something the knight never expected. He took the crown off, placed it on Conan's head, and kneeled in front of him.  
"I pledge my loyalty to you tomorrow, on the battlefield. I pledge to give uo my life for you, and to give you my crown. I swear on the old and new Gods, may they have mercy on us" he looked up. "And you, Conan? Do you swear?"  
Conan swollowed back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. He hasn't cried since he was five years old.  
"I- I swear, Your Majesty" he whispered. "I swear, my beloved. "  
The king got up from his knees and pulled the knight in for a long, passionate and meaningful kiss. When they pulled away, Conan felt thag the crown on his head was slightly tilted. King Reed chuckled and adjusted it, and said:  
"What I wanted to say earlier was that when I die tomorrow on the battlefield, you'll be the only thing I think of."  
Conan kissed him once again, trying to memorize his body, the one that he knew so well after all the nights they spent together. And in between kisses, needy and messy, he whispered:  
"When I take the Throne, you'll be the only thing I think of for the rest of my life. "

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are always appreciated <3 Let me know if you'd like another part!


End file.
